Utrom Shredder
The Utrom Shredder, actually an evil alien named Ch'rell, is the main antagonist of the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series. He is a version of the Shredder, who serves as the main antagonist of the first three seasons of the series and the film finale, Turtles Forever. He is the archenemy of the Turtles. He was voiced by Scott Rayow. Personality Ch'rell is an embodiment of the extreme megalomaniac: overconfident, ruthless, relentless, and sadistic. He feels absolutely no remorse for his actions and is extremely proud of them. All what he wants is creating chaos and destruction. He hates anything and anyone who challenges, impedes, or otherwise wrongs him, holding strong grudges very long after the fact - in some cases, this can even become a pathological hatred against them. After Ch'rell had assumed the identity of the Shredder, his megalomania became even much stronger, to the point of calling himself the "one true Shredder". In the Ninja Tribunal storyline, it is revealed that anyone who claims the identity of the Shredder for themselves develops an unconscious mystical connection with the original Shredder. This connection made Ch'rell even more evil and dangerous than he already was. Consequently, Ch'rell's growing madness and hunger for power may be attributed at least in part to the influence of the Tengu Shredder; a theory given more weight by the fact that his human disguise was identical to the Tengu Shredder's human appearance. The same influence may be one of reasons why his 1987 counterpart found him instead of either Karai or Tengu Shredder. Powers and Abilities On his own, Ch'rell isn't the most dangerous enemy, given his small size and body design. However, he has demonstrated great craftiness, speed, and strength, successfully knocking around his 1987 counterpart and Krang. When Ch'rell is in his exo-suit as the Shredder, he has demonstrated great skill at martial arts, out-fighting all of the Turtles and his primary weapon is the claws on his armored hand. Ch'rell is extremely technologically knowledgeable due to being an Utrom and has numerous forms of advanced technology at his disposal. The exosuit that he wore also gave him many advantages, such as wielding a weapon that can only be wielded with protective gloves (like the Sword of Tengu), and faking his death multiple times (up until the revelation of his Utrom nature, Ch'rell was believed to be a human by his advesaries). Aside from his usual exo-suit Shredder, Ch'rell has used a few other versions that are more powerful, such as the one he made based on Krang’s suit. This version can grow to giant size and has a number of weapons built into the hands. Quotes Trivia *The Utrom twist on this version of the Shredder was conceived by Peter Laird and Lloyd Goldfine with what Ch'rell looked like being thought of by Laird. *This is the first version of the Shredder that is not human. *He is, by far, the most evil version of the Shredder, as well as being one of the most evil cartoon characters ever. **He also has the highest body count out of all incarnations of the Shredder, as he is directly responsible for at least millions (if not billions) of lives being lost (though most of his victims died before he assumed Shredder's identity). **He is also one of the most evil cartoon characters of all time as he is completely insane alien who murders millions (if not billions) and wishes to create chaos and destroy the entire Multiverse. *It's unknown how he turned evil, as in the episode that revealed both his background and true nature as an Utrom, he was only shown already being very evil, dangerous and imprisoned before escaped. *In the video game Mutant Nightmare, the Utrom Shredder fires electric bolts but in the series he never does this. *In the Turtles Forever movie, the 1987 Shredder found him instead of Tengu Shredder while looking for his TMNT 2003 counterpart, even though the Tengu Shredder is technically the Oroku Saki of that world. This is most likely due to Ch'rell being the most "major" of the three Shredders, and also possibly because at the time Ch'rell, the current Shredder at that time, was still alive while Tengu Shredder was dead and Karai only temporarily took the Shredder mantle. *Even though the Tengu Shredder is described as the "Greatest evil the world has ever known", the Utrom Shredder is often considered more evil due to him committing extremely evil acts throughout the universe while the Tengu Shredder only terrorized the Earth. *He also made a cameo in the Mirage Comics. *Ch'rell is the first TMNT character to be pure evil, the second is The Rat King from the 2012 series (although several characters from 2003 series also come very close). **Of the two, however, Ch'rell is unquestionably much more evil character, as he is eager and willing to destroy the entire Multiverse, while Rat King's plans are only lethal to the human population of Earth. Thus, he is the most evil TMNT character ever. *WatchMojo listed Utrom Shredder, along with all versions of the Shredder, as #1 on their "Top 10 TMNT Villains" list. **Despite ranking all versions of the Shredder as #1, they mentioned the Utrom Shredder specifically. *He is very similar to Dark Danny from Danny Phantom, as they both personally spread chaos and destruction, both are sadistic maniacs, both are the most evil villains on their respective shows, and both are ruthless in their pursuits. Navigation pl:Ch'rell Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Pure Evil Category:Aliens Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Cataclysm Category:Revived Category:Mutilators Category:Businessmen Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Provoker Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Samurai Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Knights Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Giant Category:Deal Makers Category:Anarchist Category:Outcast Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Envious Category:Suicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists